Kris
Kris, Deltarune'un ana kahramanı ve ışığın insan kahramanı. Bölüm 1 sırasında, öncelikle oyuncu tarafından kontrol edilir. Profilli Görünüm Kris başlangıçta dağınık kahverengi saçlı ve zeytin cilt tonuyla görünür. Tek bir yatay sarı şerit ve sıradan pantolon ve ayakkabılarla uzun kollu yeşil bir gömlek giyerler. Kris'in belirgin özelliklerinden biri, yüzlerinin üst yarısının gölgesinde kalması ve gözlerinin görünürlüğünü engellemesidir. Kris ve Susie gizemli Karanlık dünyaya düştüğünde, Kris'in sprite değişir. Mavi bir bodysuit üzerinde Gümüş zırh giyerler ve kısa, yırtık pembe ve mavi bir pelerin giyerler. Onların cilt ve saç ışık ve karanlık görsel ve hikaye temaları doğrultusunda, aydınlatma (ya da bunların eksikliği) yeraltı yansıtmak için büyük olasılıkla mavi, açın. Kris'in overworld sprite, Undertale dosyalarının içinde kullanılmayan bir insan sprite ile hemen hemen aynı renk paletine sahiptir, tek fark Kris'in mavi pantolon giymemesi. Memleketindeki kıyafetleri renk paletinde Chara'ya çok benzer, Karanlık dünyadaki pelerinleri bunun yerine Frisk'in gömleği ile renklendirmeyi paylaşıyor. Kişilik Kris, Frisk'e benzer bir isim ve Chara'ya benzer kıyafetler de dahil olmak üzere Undertale'den gelen insan çocuklarıyla çeşitli özellikleri paylaşıyor. Chara gibi, Kris de çikolatadan hoşlanıyor ve toriel'in odasından izinsiz çikolata öpücüğü alıyor. Onlar da QC Diner sıcak çikolata içme keyfini çıkarın. Diğer karakterler Kris'in karışık görüşleri var. Bazıları onlara "ürpertici bir çocuk" diyor, Diğerleri onları güzel görüyor. Karanlık dünyada, Diğerleri kris'i "lider" olarak görüyor."Ralsei ve sonunda Susie, savaştaki komutlarını takip ediyor ve onları dünya çapında takip ediyor. Susie ve King onlara "sessiz bir insan" olarak atıfta bulunurlar."Paylaşılan yatak odalarının yanları, Toriel'in sınıfındaki kitapların daha önce işgal edilmiş olması gereken raflar da dahil olmak üzere çarpıcı bir şekilde çıplaktır. Zamanında uyanmadıkları bir geçmişi var. Gençken, Asriel bazen onları okula taşıdı. Komşularının çoğuna göre, Kris her zaman yaramaz olmuştur, ketçapta kendilerini örtmek ve kan olduğunu iddia etmek gibi karanlık şakalar çekmiştir. Örneğin, Kris, toriel ile okula gitmeden önce tuvaleti yıkamaya devam etme seçeneğine sahiptir: "tuvalete tekrar banyo bombası koymadın, değil mi?"Bununla birlikte, şakalar hakkındaki görüşü, Toriel'in davranıştan biraz rahatsız olduğu gerçeğini göz önüne alarak, küçük bir sıkıntı ya da sevimli gibi görünüyor. Kasaba halkı da Kris gönüllü konuşma onları çekici bulmak için sürpriz gibi görünüyor. Eve dönmeden önce yeterince karakter konuşulursa, birkaç karakter Kris'in hasta, garip veya soluk göründüğünü söyler. Ana Hikaye Kris ilk olarak Toriel tarafından okul için uyandıklarında karşılaşılır. Bu noktada okula gitmek veya yatağa dönerek atlamak mümkündür. (Okul atlama hemen Karanlık dünyaya Kris döker.) Dışarıda takip edilirse, Toriel kris'i okula götürür ve kısa bir memleket turuna çıkar. Kris, sınıfa geç olmak, bir grup ortağı almak için Profesör Alphys tarafından söylenir. Noelle sorulduğunda, Alphys ile Kris'in berdly ile grubuna katılmasına izin verme konusunda kontrol eder, ancak Susie sınıfa girer ve işlemleri kesintiye uğratır. Kris sonra Susie ile eşleştirilmiş olur. Daha sonra Profesör Alphys, sınıfını öğretmesi için tebeşir olmadığını fark eder ve Susie'yi tedarik dolabından almaya gönderir. Daha sonra Kris'den onunla gitmesini ister. Koridorda, Kris susie'nin bir parça tebeşir yediğine tanık oluyor. Susie kris'in orada olduğunu fark ettiğinde, onlara tehditkar bir şekilde yaklaşır, onları bir dolabın karşısına çarpar ve yüzlerini yemekle tehdit eder. Daha sonra kris'in iyi bir annesi olduğunu belirten kris'i yere düşürdü ve "çocuğunu gömmek utanç verici olurdu." Tedarik dolabında bir kez Susie kapıyı açar, sadece dolabın kendisinden kaynaklanan ürkütücü karanlık tarafından rahatsız edilir. Kris ve Susie dolaba girdiğinde, daha derin ve daha derin bir ışık anahtarı arıyorlar, sadece hiçbiri bulmak için, ne de bu konuda herhangi bir duvar. Kapıyı terk etmek için yaklaştıkça, kapanıyor. Ayaklarının altındaki kağıtlar titremeye ve titremeye başlar ve sonra Kris ve Susie takım elbisesini takip ederek boşluğa düşer. Kris garip, bilinmeyen bir dünyada uyanır, sokak kıyafetleri zırh ve pelerin ile değiştirilir ve derileri şimdi mavimsi bir renk alır. Bazı keşif ve gölgeli bir figür görüldüğüne sonra, Susie toz yığını gizleme bulunur. Biraz daha yürüdükten sonra, Kris ve Susie, daha sonra Lancer olduğu ortaya çıkan gizemli figür tarafından saldırıya uğradı. Kaçtıktan sonra, Kale kasabasına rastlarlar ve Ralsei ile karşılaşırlar. Lancer daha sonra Ralsei, accosts Kris ve Susie'yi keser ve ilk kez onlarla savaşır. Dövüşten sonra Susie, Karanlık dünyadan çıkış yolunu bulmak için Kris ve Ralsei'yi kendi başlarına bırakarak kendi başına ayrılıyor. Sonunda, Kris ve Ralsei, partiye baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde yeniden katılan Susie'yi yakalarlar. Lancer ile çok sayıda karşılaşmadan sonra ve ona savaşmamasını söylediği için Ralsei'ye kızdıktan sonra Susie bir süre Lancer'a katılmaya karar verir. Bu, Kris ve Ralsei ile Susie ve Lancer arasında bir karşılaşma ile sonuçlanır. Mücadelenin sonunda Susie bir kez daha partiye ve Lancer etiketlerine tekrar katılıyor. Sonunda, Lancer durumdan rahatsız olur ve Card Castle'a doğru koşar. Kris ve parti onu takip etmeye çalışıyor, ancak Kralın askerlerinden bazıları onları yakalıyor. Ralsei ve Kris birlikte bir hapishane hücresinde uyanırlar, ancak ikisi Susie'nin bitişik bir hücrede tutulduğunu çabucak fark ederler. Kris, susie'yi bir bulmaca ile yönlendirmeyi, hücresinin kilidini açmayı ve kaçmasına izin vermeyi başarır. Lancer ile bir çatışmadan sonra Susie Kris ve Ralsei'yi hapishaneden serbest bırakabilir. Kart Kale kadar kendi yolunu yaptıktan sonra, Kris ve parti Kral karşı karşıya. Kavgadan sonra, Kral mümin kendini affettirmek istiyor içine parti aldatır, köşeli parti sonuçta. Kris onu korumak için Susie önünde atlar,ama başka bir darbe ile geri çaldı. Kral kris'e yaklaşır ve onlarla alay ettikten sonra onları öldürmeye hazır havaya kaldırır. Kralın başlangıçta nasıl yenilgiye uğradığına bakılmaksızın, Lancer ve kralın denekleri partiyi kurtarıyor ya da Susie, Kralı sakinleştirmeye ve onu uyutmaya güç veriyor. Hangi sonuç oluşur, partinin kralla yüzleşmeden önce Karanlık dünyanın sakinlerinden herhangi birine zarar verip vermediğine dayanır (Jevil hariç). Ralsei'ye veda ettikten sonra, Kris Karanlık Çeşmeyi mühürleyebilir ve Susie ile birlikte eve ışınlanabilir. Kris sonra memleketi keşfetmek ve sakinleri konuşmak için seçebilirsiniz. Kris eve döner ve yatağa gider sonra, macera bitti. Gecenin ortasında bir noktada, Kris fırlatır ve yatakta döner, sadece aniden onların kapakları sıçrama ve jerkily kendi odasının merkezine kendi yolunu yapmak. Halının üzerinde durduklarında (Delta Rune ile süslenmiş) Kris, ruhlarını bedenlerinden şiddetle yırtmadan ve odanın köşesindeki bir kafese zorla atmadan önce kollarını yavaşça yükseltir. Kris, başını çevirmeden önce pencereden ışıkta parlayan ve gözlerinde kırmızı yanıp sönen tehditkar bir şekilde gülümseyerek, Undertale'deki "ruhsuz" pasifist rotanın bitimine benzer bir bıçak yakar. Oyun daha sonra siyah keser. Savaşta Yazımlar Bir insan olarak, Kris büyü yapamaz. HAREKET Kris, büyü yapmak yerine, karşı karşıya kalan düşmana bağlı olarak ACT komutunu farklı şekillerde kullanır. Eylemler genellikle gerçekleştirmek için 0 TP'YE mal olur, ancak parti yeterli miktarda TP'YE sahip olmadıkça bir eylemin gerçekleştirilemeyeceği birkaç özel örnek vardır. King ile mücadelede Kris, Büyülerinin geliştirilmiş versiyonlarını oluşturmak için Susie ve Ralsei ile hareket edebilir. "Her türlü şeyi yapın. Sihir değil." Aşağıdakiler TP ve sadece Kris'in dönüşüne mal olan eylemlerdir: Cesaretli % 25 TP gerektirir. Bu hareket kralla konuşmaya çalıştıktan sonra Kris Konuşma eylemi yerine, kralla mücadele sırasında kullanılabilir. Kris bir dönüş için savunma istatistikleri tüm yükselterek, parti teşvik eder. Pirouette % 20 TP gerektirir. Bu eylem sadece Jevil ile mücadele sırasında kullanılabilir. Kris'in bir pirouette hareketi yapmasına, patronu yormasına ve hangi dönüşe bağlı olarak belirli bir etkiye neden olmasına neden olur. Etkileri aşağıdaki gibidir: Pirouette Rotasyon Dönüş 1: hiçbir şey olmuyor Dönüş 2: bonus patronun savunmasını düşürür Dönüş 3: yenilmezlik çerçevelerinin sayısı bu dönüşü azaltır Turn 4: Parti savunma Yukarı Dönüş 5: hiçbir şey olmuyor Dönüş 6: rastgele bir parti üyesini iyileştirir Dönüş 7: Parti üyelerinin tüm HP çubuklarını karıştırır Dönüş 8: patronun sonraki saldırı güçlüdür Dönüş 9 :~ 30 HP tüm parti üyelerine iyileşmek Tekrarlama * Galeri Kris face partymenu.png | Party Menu portrait Kris face battlemenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Kris overworld soul.png | Kris's SOUL Kris battle fight.gif | Kris's idle animation within a FIGHT Kris battle act.gif | Kris's standard ACT animation Kris battle attack.gif | Attack Kris battle twirling.gif | Kris pirouetting Kris battle guard.gif | Defending Kris battle sitting.png | Kris sitting down or knocked out in battle Kris battle intro.gif | Intro/Enemy Encounter Kris overworld menacing.gif | Kris's animation from the end of Chapter 1 Kris artwork.jpg | Kris Concept Art Kris overworld color palette.png | Color palette Trivia Asriel ve Kris, gençlik grubu için bir melek Heykeli yaptı, ancak tüm zamanı bunun için büyük kanatlar yaparak geçirdiler. Kris'in şakaları, noelle'in yatağının altında saklanarak, yatağın altındaki insanlardan korktuğunu ve Ice-E'nin gerçek olduğunu ve çocukları yediğini söylerken, başka bir çocuk olan Dess, kris'e bir wiffle sopasıyla çarptı "yalan söylemeyi bırakana kadar." Kris piyano çalıyor, ama asriel ile yerel kilise korosunda şarkı söylemediler. Ancak, hastanede piyano çalmaya çalışırlarsa, sadece tuşlara çarparlar ve ön bürodaki canavar genellikle daha iyi oynadıklarını söyler. Kris sadece tekil onlar zamirleri kullanarak adlandırılır, benzer şekilde frisk ve Chara Undertale gelen.1 Bölüm 1'in son anlarında, Kris insan ruhunu kuş kafesine attığında, oyuncu hala bedensiz ruhu kontrol edebilir, ancak yapabileceği tek şey kafesin içinde yavaşça hareket etmektir. Kris, parti üyeleri gibi, parti menüsünde birkaç farklı başlık var. Başında mı ?????? Kris bir LV1 insanıdır. "Beden bir insan ruhu içerir." Ralsei'nin öğreticisinde nasıl hareket edeceklerini öğrendikten sonra, bir LV1 lideri olurlar. "Partiye çeşitli eylemlerle emrediyor." Kris, Card Castle'daki her yatağı kontrol ederse, LV1 yatak Müfettişi olurlar. "Açıklanamaz tüm yatak inceler." Karanlık dünyanın dışında, Kris Undertale düzenli menüsünü kullanabilirsiniz, STAT ile bir kutu, öğe, ve hücre. STAT seçildiğinde, Kris'in mevcut silahı ve zırhı Karanlık dünyadaki olanları yansıtır. Ahşap bıçak donatılmışsa, bir kalem olur. Spookysword donatılmışsa, bir Cadılar Bayramı kalemi olur. Bölüm 1'in başında Kris, varsayılan olarak memlekette bulunan kalem ve Bandaja sahiptir. "Kris" adı bazı potansiyel anlamlara sahiptir: Bir Kris törensel hançer türüdür, Kris Bölüm sonunda wields bıçak olası bir selam 1. Kris'in ailesinin çok dindar olduğu ya da çok dindar olduğu gerçeğine bir selam olarak "Mesih'in etimolojisi". Chara ve Frisk'in isimlerinin bir kombinasyonu (Chris Chara Ch ve frisk geri kalanı) Chris CH yerine k harfi ile. Bir kavgada savunurken, Kris kılıcını bir kalkana dönüştürür. İlginç bir şekilde, Kris karanlık dünyada 90 HP'ye sahipken, overworld'de 20 HP'ye sahipken, LV 1'de Frisk ile aynı miktarda. * References fr:Kris pl:Kris pt-br:Kris ru:Крис